By the Silver Wind/Prisoner of War
Prisoner of War is the fifth chapter in By the Silver Wind. Summary Ragna POV The chapter starts out with Ragna in her den. She had come to rest early after fishing knowing that it would be a long, freezing night. She speaks to the wind, saying that she waits for Shard, and hoping that it would reach him. She kicks and shifts in her den against the deer furs that were a mating gift from the wolves of Star Isle, but is only reminded of the long years of living under the Red Kings and being force to hunt on land. Ragna sits up, shifting restlessly before laying back down and flinging the leather of one of the hides from the nest. The hide smacks into Vald, who had come to tell the Widowed Queen that Sverin will not eat. Ragna orders him to fetch Caj, and Vald does. She then arrives at the cave, and sees two half-bloods. Both of them murmur "my lady", and the green one steps forward. He asks if Vald told her, and Ragna tells Halvden to step aside. He does, although doubtful, and Ragna walks into the cave. She draws herself up, and images Tor in order to cool her heart. In the back of the cave, Ragna speaks to the nest and tells Sverin to stand and address her. She asks him why he isn't eating, and Sverin says that he won't eat fish, as she knows the reason. Ragna asks what she's supposed to do with his little rebellion, and Sverin says that it isn't a rebellion, and asks her permission to hunt. Ragna almost laughs, but realizes that he is being serious. She declines his offer and thinks about how he had once been magnificent, but he had nearly ruined the pride and fell Nameless into the wilds. Sverin tells Ragna that he will then starve, and Ragna replies with saying that he will never see Kjorn again. Halvden tries to convince Sverin to eat, by saying that it isn't so bad, but Sverin silences him, calling him a deceiver. Ragna thinks about how Halvden had done everything to undermine the peace in the pride, but he had redeemed himself a little. Ragna tells Sverin that Halvden is right, and that it is pointless, but Sverin says that it represents his most evil act of cowardice. He says that to her and the Vanir, it represents freedom, but to him, it represents the first step back into Nameless madness. He then asks Ragna if, when she tasted fish again, if it reminded her of her son and mate. Ragna says that he sees her point, but the scuffling of talons cuts her off. Caj walks in, and his wingbrother asks how his wing fares. Caj asks Sverin if he wants to see his son again, and Ragna says that he won't eat fish. Caj is concerned, and Ragna says that she will find to see if anyone will hunt on his behalf. Sverin thanks her for her concern, but Ragna replies saying that it wasn't concern for him, and she would do everything in her power to keep him whole and healthy until he faces her son. She takes the fish and flies out of the den to see if anyone would hunt for the fallen king. Characters Major *Ragna *Sverin *Caj Minor *Halvden *Vald *Andor Mentioned *Rashard *Baldr *Stigr *Thyra *Sigrun *Kjorn Important Events *Ragna goes to speak to Sverin, who refuses to eat any fish. **Ragna promises Sverin that she will hunt red meat for him. Category:By the Silver Wind Chapters Category:Chapter Summaries